<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>having some fun by hi_im_toast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248634">having some fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_im_toast/pseuds/hi_im_toast'>hi_im_toast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Making Out, Oral Sex, reader is the top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_im_toast/pseuds/hi_im_toast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you invite your crush over just to hang out but things get a little heated between you two</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>reader/crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. just the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You two are sitting on the couch watching some show on Netflix and she gets up. "Hey do you want something to snack on?"<br/>"Uhh sure but i'm not sure what we have." She comes back with some popcorn and as she sits down puts the bowl on your lap. You two eat the popcorn and watch a few more episodes. As the last one ends she says " I'm boooorrrrredd can we do something else?" "Sure we can go to my room if you want and figure out something to do in there." "okay"<br/>You start walking to your room and she starts giggling "what's so funny??" "nothing" "umm okay."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as you both get in the room she locks the door and pushes you against the wall and starts kissing you and to her surprise you kiss back. She pulls back a little confused. Her cheeks are blazing red and she's always cute when she's confused but after a few too many seconds silent she asks "Why did you kiss me back?" "Because I like you dummy, I've liked you for awhile now." " I like you too" I'm not sure how but her face got even redder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You kiss her again but this time you pick her up and she wraps her legs around your waist as you push her against the wall. The only time you two part is to catch your breath. You start kissing down her jaw and when you get to her neck she lets out a little moan right in your ear. You carry her over to your bed and drop her on it. You right above her, kissing down her neck. Then the shirt comes off and down you go to her collar bone and then the bra comes off and you look up and down her and you whisper right in to her ear "you're fucking gorgeous." and with that you have one breast in your hand the other one being teased by your tongue. You look up at her and she is looking at you with needing eyes. You bring your knee up and it goes right between her legs and the pressure gets a loud moan from the girl. You start kissing down her stomach. You're going slow just to see the reactions she gives you. Her chest is heaving up and down and she is panting. Once you reach her pants you look up and she has this look in her eyes that is so needing so you get her pants and underwear off all in one go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. it feels so good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seems like you two are having a good time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they come off you just look at her, admiring her beauty. But then you start to think "i didnt think id get this far" and you start you get nervous.</p><p>your head says "what if i do it wrong and she doesnt like it"... "hey" she says "you okay, you've kinda just been sitting there for a little bit.. do you not want to do this" " nono i want to do this i just kinda got nervous cuz like what if you dont like and i do it wrong" "oh hey its okay, you've been doing really good so far. do you want me to tell you if what your doing feels good" "oh yes that would be good if you dont mind doing it" "oh of course not, just start slow okay" "okay".</p><p>you slowly start kissing her inner thighs and nibbling at them. she moans a little so you know to keep going this time you bite a little harder. under her breathe she goes "fuckfuck ah" trying to hide her moans. you find it adorable. you soon start kissing closer and closer to the middle of her legs. you finally get there and she lets out a lovely moan. you circle her clit with the tip of your tonuge making her put her hands in your hair. you start going down a little further down. "fuck ahh y/n".</p><p>hearing her moan your name made your face go red. you never thought there would be a day where you heard that. it felt so right. you bring up your hand and start easing your finger in as you suck on her clit. "fuckfuckfuckkk ahhh it feels so good baby, your doing such a good job". this just made you want to fuck her harder but you stay at this pace... for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>srry lmao i forgot about this fic stay tuned for more in the future tho</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first fic and i dont really know what this is but here it is sooo i hope whoever reads this enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>